


Memang Tak Selamanya Kita Selalu Menang

by turtlebros



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebros/pseuds/turtlebros
Summary: Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau mengalami kekalahan yang pertama?""Aku merasa bahwa aku telah gagal dalam melaksanakan tugasku, oleh sebab itu aku marah pada diriku sendiri."





	Memang Tak Selamanya Kita Selalu Menang

Mereka telah kalah dalam pertempuran ini, mungkin mereka merupakan pahlawan yang selama ini selalu diagung - agungkan, sehingga beban akan kekalahan terasa terlalu berat di bahu mereka. Sebuah isakan tertangkap oleh sosok Tira, sang mahasiswi memutuskan untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya guna mengetahui siapakah gerangan sosok yang tengah terisak tersebut.

Sosok Virgo tengah terbaring lemas sebagai akibat dari pertempuran yang telah mereka lalui, dan setelah memperhatikan secara seksama Susie menyadari bahwa sang dara merupakan sosok yang tengah terisak. Maka, Tira memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat kepada sosok bernama asli Rini itu.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kekalahan sesakit ini."

Isakan diiringi oleh tawa pilu diberikan oleh sang pahlawan yang dapat mengeluarkan bara api dari tangannya itu. Jujur, sebuah ketakutan tengah tercipta di dalam batinnya. Rini berubah menjadi Virgo dengan menggunakan bahan percobaan dari ayahnya secara diam - diam, dan ia merasa apabila ayahnya mengetahui identitas rahasianya suatu saat nanti maka hal berkaitan dengan kekalahan ini pasti akan mengecewakannya. Tira menghela nafasnya, berbeda dengan Virgo kekalahan kali ini bukanlah kekalahan yang pertama dialaminya. Oleh karena itu ia merasa bahwa mungkin ia dapat menenangkan sosok tersebut.

"Tak selamanya kemenangan berada di tangan kita, Virgo. Ada kalanya kita kalah, tetapi kekalahan itu hendaknya dapat membangkitkan semangat kita untuk melakukan perjuangan yang lebih lagi."

Virgo tahu benar mengenai hal yang tengah diungkapkan oleh sang rekan, tetapi ia masih merasa berat untuk menerima kekalahan ini. Oh... mungkinkah ia harus mendengarkan cerita dari sang Tira perihal kekalahan yang pertama kali menimpanya? Mungkin apabila Rini mendengarkan cerita tersebut, maka ia akan merasa lebih mudah berdamai dengan kekalahan yang baru saja dialaminya ini.

"Aku tahu akan hal itu. Apabila kau tak keberatan bolehkah aku bertanya mengenai suatu perihal?"

Anggukan diberikan oleh sang mahasiswi karena mungkin pertanyaan yang diajukan akan terkait dengan peristiwa kekalahan yang telah dialami oleh Susie sebelumnya. Baginya, mungkin saja dengan menjawab pertanyaan Rini, sang Virgo bisa merasa lebih tenang dan tak akan keberatan untuk menerima kekalahan ini lagi.

"Silahkan saja, Rini. Aku akan menjawab sebisaku."

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau mengalami kekalahan yang pertama?"

"Aku merasa bahwa aku telah gagal dalam melaksanakan tugasku, oleh sebab itu aku marah pada diriku sendiri."

"Lalu, apa yang pada akhirnya berhasil membuatmu tenang?"

Keheningan tercipta cukup lama terluncur setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Rini. Bagaimanapun, pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Susie mengingat masa lalu ketika ia mengalami kekalahan pertamanya. Sang Tira mengibgat ketika ia dikalahkan untuk pertama kali, dia sempat merasa marah pada dirinya tetapi kemarahan itu sirna ketika is berhasil menyadari bahwa memang terkadang manusia harus mengalami kekalahan guna dijauhkan dari rasa angkuh. Lagipula, setelah kekalahan pertama yang ia alami Susie merasa bahwa ia menjadi semakin bertekad untuk memperkuat dirinya dan hal itu terbukti ketika lawan yang sempat mengalahkannya itu berhasil ia kalahkan di kemudian hari.

"Aku belajar darinya dan aku sadar bahwa kemarahanku tak dapat mengubah apapun yang sudah terjadi."

Saat itu juga Rini membulatkan matanya seolah - olah mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Kekecewaannya yang ia rasakan tak akan mengubah apapun, jadi dia harus tetap bangkit. Anggukan diberikan oleh sang Virgo yang kini tengah berusaha berdiri, dan sebelum usahanya terlampau jauh sosok Tira memutuskan untuk menyangga rekannya tersebut agar ia tak kesulitan.

"Ayo kembali ke markas dan untuk catatan selama kau belum pulih aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Rini."

Ucapan yang diungkapkan oleh sosok Susie membuat Rini tersenyum. Bagaimanapun ucapan yang terlontar dari sang rekan terdengar tulus dan sang Virgo benar - benar berterimakasih atas eksistensi sang Tira yang telah berhasil membantunya untuk bangkit kembali -baik secara harafiah ataupun tidak harafiah-.

**Author's Note:**

> Hype ku tak tertahankan dan akhirnya fanfic ini tertulis! shshhshs 
> 
> Seperti biasa komen dan kudos akan sangat diapresiasi!


End file.
